engaged hate or love
by Neko-uno
Summary: dragneel and grandeeney have married and has 7 children and grandeeney has engaged her kids to lucy,levy, mairjane, risa, rika,yukino,and grey will they hate or love eachother


Silver elementary school

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg

"Wendy wake up you are late for you first day of school" said a butler that was a black suit with a black shoes."Oh no i am going to be late on my first day" said the blunette while yelling for her brother's to wake "natsu-nii san , gajeel-nii san , sting-nii san, rogue-nii san, cobra-nii san ,and laxus-nii san wake up or we are going to be late".

"Yeah we are up shit we are going to be late on your first day" they all brushed their teeth, washed their face, and put on their uniform. They boys had a black blazer with a shirt inside and a black long pants while wendy had a blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a pleated skirt.

Young masters and young mistress wendy you are go going to be late for school' said the butler waiting on them. "Oh and your parents want you to come to this restaurant to meet someone after school". "Okay" all of them than dashed through the doors and ran to school when the other people said "hey did you see the uniform" the other one said isn't that school for children of ceo,president,actor,actress,models, and rich and famous people"

At silver elementary school

"Hey guys did you hear that the sons and daughter of the dragneel and grandeeney are coming to silver elementary school today."said levy excited

"Really than wendy,natsu,gajeel,sting,rogue,cobra,and laxus are coming to this school" said mirajane also excited "who are they" asked lucy who did not care

"You do not know them well grandeeney was a international model,actress, and singer and and dragneel is a ceo of a large company then they two married and gave birth to six boys and one girl and all of they boys are the same age and the girl is youngest among them and she skipped 1 of grades to be in the grade as her brother and the seven of them international model,singer, and actor and actress and all of them combined have about 100 billion dollars to their name."

"100 billion dollars" lucy froze.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"What was that" levy said "they are here the seven dragneel" one said excited the seven dragneel went to the same classroom and the teacher asked them to introduce themselves. "Hello my name is wendy dragneel nice to meet you" wendy said excited." everyone thought she was so cute than "hello my name is laxus dragneel nice to meet you" and " hello my name is gajeel dragneel nice to meet you" than " hello our names are sting dragneel and rogue dragneel nice to meet you" than the last one "hello my name is natsu dragneel nice to meet you" after all the boys introduction some girls had nosebleed and a lot of them thought that *the guys are cute* and the teacher spoke "laxus sit next to mirajane , gajeel sit next to levy,natsu sit next to lucy, rogue sit next to yukino, sting next to risa,cobra sit next to rika, and wendy sit next to grey."

End of the school

Gajeel "god that was boring" scratching back of hi head "did we forget something"

Laxus "we were supposed to meet mom and dad ad the restaurant"

Wendy "let's hurry"

The restaurant

Grandeeney said excited "finally you guys are here sit down we need to talk to u about something" wendy said not happy " what is it mother" then a couple of familiar faces came with their parents. they were mirajane ,levy,lucy,yukino,risa,rika, and grey

Gajeel stood up and said "why are they here" irritated. "Gajeel sit back down and the thing we want to tell you is that you guys are engaged to them" grandeeney said calmly while not trying to get angry. "What but we are too young"then seven dragneel said angry "well not now but when you reach the age of 16" she said starting to get irritated then she said excited "laxus to mairjane", gajeel to levy, natsu to lucy, rogue to yukino, sting to risa , cobra to rika, and grey to wendy. "Mom i am not marrying him" she said angry. Than grandeeney said "than are you going to remember akito that you only meet"

"Mom" yelled the rest of her brother

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahha

Who is akito?

And does wendy like akito?

And will the seven dragneel fall for the one they are engaged to or hate them

That is it for now bye.


End file.
